Star Wars Modern AU
by Sagittarian-Dragon
Summary: Hera and Kanan are missionaries and foster parents who have helped many people around the country, but when they meet and decide to foster Ezra Bridger, a runaway orphan, they're in for a whirlwind of trouble. With the threat of the "Inquisitor", the greatest missing person detective, on their trail, will they be able to keep Ezra or have to surrender him to the Orphanage he hates?
1. Chapter 1: Thief

_Summary: Hera and Kanan are missionaries and foster parents who have helped many people around the country, but when they meet and decide to foster Ezra Bridger, a runaway orphan, they're in for a whirlwind of trouble. With the threat of the "Inquisitor", the greatest missing person detective, on their trail, will they be able to keep Ezra or have to surrender him to the Orphanage he so dearly hates?_

As you know, I don not own _Star Wars: Rebels. _

**SWR Modern AU**

Chapter 1: Thief

_"Hey kid! Give that back!" _

Sabine yells something from behind me. I turn around to see a kid in an orange jumpsuit trying to wrestle a food pack from her. I sigh and walk over to the fight. They're both on the ground now trying to get the pack for themself. "Kid," I say and they both stop to look at me. "We're trying to help people. I'd be great if you didn't steal our stuff," I say sternly. The kid looks up at me, electric blue eyes widening to the fact that I tower over him. With a defiant light in his eyes, he sudenly rips the pack out of Sabine's hands and runs down a nearby alley.

Sabine looks at me annoyedly and gestures to the alley as I offer a hand to help her up, "Why would you let him go? We need to go after him!"

"It's alright Sabine. He obviously needed it more," I reply loudly with the intent of the pair of blue eyes watching from the alley hearing me.

Turning back to the newly opened box of food packs, I pack it up while saying to Sabine, "Alright let's get the rest of these loaded up." She answers me with an angry huff, blowing her bangs out of her face.

I pick up the box and put it on the _Ghost_, aka what Hera likes to call our car. A loud noise tears through the air. It was a police siren screaming this way. "Come on, Sabine!" I yell over the approaching clamor. "Let's get the rest of these loaded up and get outa here!"

She nods in response and picks up two more boxes to add to her already high stack.

_'I hope this isn't about us.'_ I think to myself as I load the last of the boxes. The thing is, Hera and myself are registered foster parents, which means we can house a kid for a while instead of them staying with Child services. But what we aren't registered as is an organization that helps distribute food and essentials to those who need it, even though we continue to do it. And therefore, the police don't really like us. Especially since that one time they arrested me for handing out "drugs", which were only food and med packs, to people on the street. On second thought, maybe doing that at night was not such a good idea...

As the sirens continued to get louder, old man Joe walked up to me, his old cell phone in his hand. "I hope that boy wasn't giving you trouble, Kanan," he says finishing with a cough.

"No, Joe. It was fine. He just decided that he needed to take some stuff without asking," I finish, starring are the phone in his hand.

I'm about to ask him if he was the one that called the police when he answers my question for me, "Oh. You should really protect your stuff better. Ya know, in order to keep doin' what you're doin'," he says with a chuckle. "Well now I almost feel bad about callin' the police. Heh, but you shouldn't let sewer rats push you around."

"Heh. Thanks Joe, but next time could you maybe not do that. Ya know, the law isn't really on our side and we should probably get goin-" I'm abruptly cut off by a scream followed by policemen yelling,' Hey kid get back here!', 'Stop!', and 'Drop your sling shot!'.

_'Sling-shot? Now that sounds interesting!' _

The commotion sounded like it was coming from the alleyway the boy had ran down. I look back at Sabine who was leaning against the side of the _Ghost. _"Looks like trouble," she says. She takes an exasperated sigh before speaking again, "You're gonna go, aren't you-" I don't get the chance to hear the rest of her monologue as I am already running towards the sound of the yelling and sirens.

* * *

Of course I have to leave it on a cliff-hanger! Don't worry though! The next Chapter will be up soon! Just so you guys know, this will loosely follow the plot of the show. If you have any questions, ideas, or criticism feel free to comment or message! This is my first story up on here so any and all criticism is welcome. Have a great day/night/afternoon! ~Skyler


	2. Chapter 2: Do you have a better option?

Thanks so much for the reviews and follows! You guys are the best! Here's the next chapter as promised!

Do I own Star Wars Rebels? Let me check in the back…Yup. Just as I thought. Fresh out of deeds and titles in my name. :/

* * *

**(Trigger** **Warning: Shots are fired in this chapter! Literally and ****figuratively!)**

Chapter 2: Do you really have a better option?

As I near the end of the alley way, I hear several loud noises. _'Gun shots!'_ My mind screams. _'Really?! He's just a kid!' _I race forward and reach the end and nearly fall on my face from stopping so fast.

"Woah," I say dumbfounded. The orange jumpsuit-clad kid was easily dodging the bullets by climbing up and down the fire escapes. I shake my head, about to jump into the fight when someone calls orders to cease fire. _'Wait. That voice it sounds familia-'_ I'm shaken from my thoughts just as who I think it is pipes up.

"Oy, Kanan. Is that one of your kids?" they say.

I step out from the alley and into the blaring headlights of the police cars. I sigh and glance up at the kid fixated on the roof, a flashlight directed on his face, stopping him from escaping. I shake my head with mock disappointment. "Yes, unfortunately he is, Kallus," I say pausing to take another exasperated sigh. "Sorry. He's my nephew. Come on down now,..."I pause thinking of a name. "Caleb!" I say motioning for him to come down. Of course _that_ name had to be the one that popped into my head first...

Remember how I told you I was arrested a while back? Well I became quite "friendly" with the officers and their chief, Kallus. Also, Kallus helps with the fostering program so I know him from that too. That's also why he probably thinks this kid is mine. Yeah. Hera and I, the semi-delinquent household. That's _jusssst_ what we need on our rep.

The kid looks down at me confusedly and since I'm already losing my patience, I decide to raise my voice and shout at the kid. "Caleb! Down here NOW!" I yell at him, pretty sure Kallus bought my act. I turn back to Kallus once I hear the creaking sound of the fire escape being used. "Sorry about the call," I start. "Old Joe called thinking that Caleb was trying to steal something from Sabine but he didn't realize that they were just rough-housing."

"Oh," he replied.

"Yeah, you know how Joe is," I say whispering to him behind my hand.

"Mm. Yes I do know," he replies, not taking his eyes off of the kid slowly making his way down the fire escape. "Speaking of Sabine, how is she after you and Hera adopted her?" He says with a hint of disdain in his voice.

"I'm great, thanks Mr. Kallus," Hollered sarcastically a voice from the alley I previously ran down.

Sabine steps into the light from the shadows, flipping her bangs out of her face. She walks towards me and strangely I hear the sound of footsteps on the fire escape speed up. I'm confused for a minute before realizing the reason, and I roll my eyes. Sabine stops to stand by me and I hear the sound of someone jumping off the last step of the fire escape and feet pounding on the concrete towards us.

Kallus pipes up again. "So everything is good here?" He asks with a raised eyebrow.

"Yep! All good here!" I say almost too quickly. He doesn't notice and yells for his squad to leave. They get in their cars and pull out of the alley, leaving us in darkness.

"Thanks, Mr.," says the kid next to me. I had almost forgot about him. Almost. He starts walking away from me and I quickly grab his shoulder before he can take another step. "Ow! Quit it, would ya?!" He says, trying to pry my hand off his shoulder. I only tighten my grasp and begin walking towards the alley that would lead us back to the Ghost, dragging him with me. I look at Sabine walking next to me and pull out the keys to the _Ghost_. I hand them to her and say, "Spectre 5, go get the car ready." She runs down the alley and I turn to the boy. He looks up at me for a brief second before averting his eyes.

"Look Mr., I can look after myself," he says, eyes still focused on the pavement. "Really, I could of handled that."

"Yeah, I'm _sure_ you could've handled that," I say. "I'm sure you'd be just fine with a bullet in your arm or something, now let's go."

"Woah woah woah!" he says, digging his heels into the pavement, pulling us to a stop. "I'm not going anywhere with _you_!"

I huff and turn to look at him. "Kid, I just saved your life. You owe me, therefore you are coming with me, whether you like it or not," I say sternly, hoping not to be pressed further. Unfortunately, I'm denied my wish.

"What? YOU saved my life? All you did was stand there until 'Mr. High and Mighty police Chief' saw you!" He yells at me, a defiant spark in his eyes.

"Come on, we're almost to the car," I say tiredly. I notice the kid staring at me with disdain. I glare back for a second before continuing to walk. The kid doesn't budge and when I turn back around, he rips his arm from my grasp before running. He's only able to take a couple steps before I grab his arm and pin it behind his back and force him against the wall.

"Look dude! I'm not going with you!" He screams, struggling against my hold.

"Kid, do you have a have a better option?" I growl. This kid was really testing my patience. There's a moment's pause and I can hear his heavy breathing before he mutters,"No. No I don't."

I release him and start walking again. In a minute I hear the sound of begrudging footsteps following in my wake.

"So what's your name?" I ask, breaking the silence.

"Why should I tell you?" He says while rubbing his cheek where I had pushed him against the wall. I felt a twinge of guilt as I watched him, knowing that Hera was going to give it to me when we got home.

We reach the end of the alley and step into the light coming from the street lamp. Sabine is waiting for us, leaning against the running car. "Everything good?" She asks with a raised eyebrow. I only grunt in response and point to the back seat, showing the boy where to sit. Sabine opens her door as I walk to my side. "Did you find out his name?" she asks.

"No-" I start before the kid cuts me off.

"I'm Ezra. Ezra Bridger," he says before sitting down in the car, a smirk on his face. I groan and sit down in the driver's seat. I have a feeling that this is going to be a _looong_ ride.

* * *

Wow. That was long. Anyway, next chapter will probably be up soon. Probably. Also, in this chapter, I felt like I made Kanan a bit to _brash_, but then again he was sorta losing his patience…so yeah. Someone's probably going to comment something along the lines of "poor blueberry!" or "How could space dad do that?!". Of course saying that now, it will end up all over the comments. Challenge accepted, bring it on.

Oh and Old Joe is a character on Rebels and in the Rebel Recon app. He's the one that Kanan asks if he had any jobs that could "…put fuel in the Ghost and food in out bellies," in Idiot's Array.


	3. Chapter 3: Long Ride, Longer Explanation

**Thank you all for the follows, favs, and reviews! You guys are the best! **

Heheh…*sigh* Sorry for the long wait for an update. Also, It's the end of the school year for me, so I have a lot of essays due and that means that updates might be one every week or so. Or I might need a break because I absolutely hate what I have to type for school and therefore you all could be getting an update every other day. Any who, Enjoy~!

_Also, I do not own Star Wars Rebels. _

* * *

Chapter 3: Long ride, Longer explanation

Afters sitting down in my seat, I put on my seat belt and watch Sabine do the same after taking out her phone and earbuds. She had only put one earbud in her right ear, leaving the other dangling. "All the boxes are secured, right Spectre 5?" I ask while pulling out the car and proceeding down the road.

"Yup," she says, not looking up at me but rather at her screen. My guess, looking for something to listen to. Eventually, she must have found something cause she sets her phone down and looks out the windshield before turning to look at the kid. I mimic her and look back at the boy now known to us by the name of 'Ezra'. I notice his messy raven-ish blue hair and dirty backpack sitting next to him. _'Since when did he have that? I must not have noticed it.' _

I also notice that he's not wearing his seatbelt. "Kid, put on your seatbelt," I tell him. Sabine hears me and turns to look at him again.

"Why?" He asks, a smug look on his face.

"Do you really need a reason 'why'?" I say with a sigh. "Come on, before we get on the highway."

I look through mirror and see him roll his eyes. "Look kid, don't make me come back there and buckle you in myself," I say, turning to drive up the ramp that leads to the freeway that will take us home.

"Yeah, kid. He'll do it," Sabine chimes in, shaking her head, probably remembering the couple of times I had to do it to her. "Plus it's illegal and I don't think we need or want more trouble with the police."

A quick couple of seconds later I hear the click of a seatbelt being buckled. _'Of course.' _Sabine turns back around, facing forward. She looks over at me and says, "Wow. So was it nice getting to see your 'old pal' Kallus?"

I look over at her with a disgusted look. "What do you think? Hell no!" I say before slapping my hand over my mouth. I'm not really supposed to be cursing in front of the kids. I look over at her before saying, "Please don't tell Hera."

She just chuckles and looks back out the window before muttering, "I will."

I roll my eyes and ask her, "So how was _your_ visit with Kallus?"

"Heh," she chuckles. "It was _so_ wonderful. I'm sure he misses my artwork at the academy ," she says sarcastically.

"Yeah except your 'artwork' involved destroying half of the academy," I point out. "Plus, that's why we have you now."

She grunts and props her feet up on the dash. I look over at her before shooing her feet off. "Come on, Sabine. Hera will be mad if we mess up her car," I say sternly. She groans before reluctantly pulling her feet down.

"How much longer?" She says, flicking her bangs out of her face.

"Mm. You tell me," I say, turning on the ramp that would lead us home. "About 10 minutes."

I hear her mutter "okay" as she turns to look out the window. I look back at Ezra and see him staring out the window lazily, his head propped up by his hand.

I turned onto our street, a quiet lane filled with fairly large houses that were nicely spaced apart. I look back at the kid and notice him to be a bit more attentive. I pull into our driveway and stop in front of the garage. Sabine unbuckles her seat belt and gets out quickly. "Come on, kid," I say as I get out of the car. Sabine and I walk up to the door, leaving the kid to follow us. I unlock the door and call into the house, "Hera! We're home!"

* * *

So this was a lot shorter than I wanted but I didn't want to leave you guys without an update. Hope you enjoyed!

May the force be with you!

~Skyler


	4. Chapter 4: LR, LE Part 2

Happy May the 4th be with you! Anyways here's the next chapter! Plus, the rest of the crew is intro ducted here so without further ado.

Still, I don't own Star Wars Rebels.

* * *

Chapter 4: Long Ride, Longer Explanation part 2

_"Hera, we're home!"_

I look back out the door frame to see if the kid was following us. Instead, Sabine is giggling behind me while watching the kid, still seatbelted in mind you, make a smug face. It quickly changes as I began walking back towards the car. I open up his door and he glares at me. "Waiting for a red carpet or something, kid?" I say, guess tiring for him to get out of the car.

"You just said I had to come with you...Kanan was it?" He responds. "You never said anything about staying at your house. Besides, I could just sleep here."

"Heh, how about no," I say, crossing my arms. "Plus, Hera would kill me if you weren't at least sleeping in the house."

Ezra must have realized that he wasn't going to win this one and huffed a sigh before getting out. He waits behind me and I push him in front of myself. "Nice try kid," I say patting his shoulder before leading him inside. We step into the living room.

"I'm in the kitchen, Kanan!" Hera calls. "Hey, love, did you get all the groceries, too? The lettuce, grapes, maylurun, and the blueberries?"

"Yes, we definitely got more than enough blueberries," I say while I look back at the kid, his hair glowing more blueish than it did in the car. He still somehow had managed to wriggle behind me. I push him back in front of me and point to wear he can sit down. "Zeb watch the kid," I say as I walk towards the kitchen.

I sit down on the couch where Kanan had pointed for me to sit, right next to a strange purple pillow. "Ahh!" I yell! It wasn't a pillow! It was some creature but I'm not really sure which one.

"Kid," it says opening one green eye. "Wake me and you die."

"O-okay?" I say unsure of what else to say or do. Hmm. That must be Zeb, right? Isn't that who Kanan said to watch me? Heh. I don't need anyone to '_babysit_' me! Boy, he _suuure_ is nice...

I feel something poke me from under the couch. "Huh?" I murmur, looking under the sofa, I spot two glowing eyes and unfortunately a paw, which slashes across my left cheek. "Aghhh!" I scream out, receiving an angry shush from the purple lump name Zeb. I fall on the floor but quickly sit up and kneel to minimize the chances of being attacked again, The creature from under the couch crawls out, and hisses at me. _'It's a cat! And a grumpy one at that.'_ I think to myself as I hold my cheek where it scratched me. It scampers off in an orange blur, obviously hearing something I couldn't.

I look up as a Twi'lek women walks in from the hall that Kanan disappeared down earlier. Could this be- "I'm Hera," she says, confirming my thoughts. "And you're Ezra?" I nod and climb back onto the sofa as Kanan walks out behind Hera. She walks over to me and pries my hand away from my cheek. "Judging by these scratches, you've met the rest of the crew already," she says, looking at the cuts. Kanan comes and stands behind her.

"Zeb! I told you to watch Ezra!" He says, his arms crossing and brow furrowed.

"Hey! He's still here right?!" He replies, standing up. "And, ya know, alive!" Kanan only sighs in response.

"I'll go get the table set up if you clean him up," Kanan says, turning to leave and not waiting for an answer.

"Alrighty then," Hera says. "Come with me and we'll get you cleaned up, alright?" She takes my arm and guides me to a room and points for me to sit on the bed. Hera goes into the adjoining room which I presumed was the bathroom. The bed that I'm sitting on is a queen sized bed. I look around and the room and notice that everything seemed relatively abandoned and unused. Everything was so clean I assumed that this was their spare bedroom. Hera comes out of the bathroom with a first aid kit. She sits down next to me and places the kit between us. "I'm going to take a wild guess," she says, opening the kit and taking out a bottle. "...that you went looking for Chopper and he scratched you."

"Yup," I say as she dabs the oxygen peroxide on the cuts. I barely flinch, this pain dull compared to others. She smears a salve over the cuts then applies a band-aid.

"Any more cuts?" she asks. I shake my head, only making her realize the bruise on my other cheek. "What happened here?" she says, examining the blemmish.

"O-oh, I just fell. That's all," i reply, trying to sound nonchalant.

"Mm-hm," she says, not exactly buying my tale but not giving that away. "Well, this will be where you can sleep tonight, alright?" She gets up and and takes the kit back to the bathroom while I stand up.

"Dinner's ready!" Kanan calls from an unknown place.

Hera walks out of the bathroom and places her arm around my shoulder. "Sounds like dinner's served. Let's go!" she says, leading me out of the bedroom.

* * *

Hope you guys enjoyed this and yes, Chopper is a cat…Since it's a modern version, I don't really know of any droids that are out in our time period unless you want him to be one of those vacuum robots. Which I almost did but at the Zenkaikon Rebels panel the guy said that "if R2 is your favorite dog, then Chopper is your favorite cat." He also said that since I knew so much I should be on the panel next year.

Ah well, I finish writing this in my Rebels T-shirt. Tell me what you guys did or didn't do to celebrate!

3~Skyler


	5. Chapter 5: Night Time

Sorry For the long wait…heh, please don't kill me…But for real, more chapters should be coming up soon.

As always, thanks for all the R&amp;Rs! They really fuel me! And of course, I don't own Star Wars Rebels.

* * *

Chapter 5: Night time

Hera and Ezra walk into the kitchen/ dining room after Zeb. The grumpy lasat takes a seat in his usual spot. "Hey, Hera," I say, opening yet another cabinet. "Where are the extra plates?"

"They're in the bottom cabinet on the left, love," she replies.

"Huh. I already checked under there," I say, looking in the specified cabinet.

"They're probably under something, dear," she says, walking over to me. "Did you tell Sabine it's time for dinner?" She asks me as she bends down next to me.

"I did but I'll go tell her again if you get the plates, since you seem to know where they are," I say, standing up.

"Sure no problem," she says. She pulls the plates out as I walk out of the kitchen.

I walk through the living room and began climbing up the stairs. I'm half way up and I can already hear Sabine's blaring music. 'Sigh. No wonder she didn't hear me yell for dinner.'

I reach her door, a bright pink surface with her name spray painted in bubble letters on it, and I knock. No response. I knock again louder, my knuckles rapping on the wood. "Sabin-" I yell only for Sabine to open her door a crack and interrupt my knocking. I jump back upon seeing her with her helmet on. I always forget that she wears that to filter out fumes when painting.

"Oh! Kanan!" She says, opening her door just wide enough for her to fit through. As she walks out I hear couple seconds of her music. ''...heard of closing the goddamn door?!" '_How ironic,'_ flashes through my mind. "What's up?" She asks while pulling her helmet off.

"It's time for dinner," I bluntly say, crossing my arms over my chest. Sabine glances back at her door. She opens her mouth about to protest when I cut her off, saying, "But you must not have heard me, so finish up whatever you're working on and come down stairs, got it?"

"But-!"

"No buts! Just finish as quickly as you can, okay?" I say in a tone that meant no more arguing. She nods and I head back down to the kitchen/dining room.

I walk in and see that everyone has gotten their food and taken their seats. I walk quickly over to the food and pile some on my plate. I turn around and abruptly stop. It was strange that when I walked in, I didn't notice that Ezra was sitting at the head of the table, aka my spot. _'Whatever.'_ I think, briefly shaking my head. _'I'll sit by Zeb.'_ I place my food down by Zeb and take a seat. He doesn't acknowledge me, but I look to Hera and she gives me a smug smile. She knows what I'm thinking. I look over at the kid and he's practically shoveling down food. _'Jeez!'_

By the time I'm halfway through my meal, (and Ezra is scraping his plate) I hear hurried footsteps and the door opening into the kitchen/dining room. Sabine comes rushing past the table and to the food. "What to-" I start but Hera kicks me under the table.

"Hey the food might be cold," Hera says. "Want me to heat it up, Sabine?"

"No, I've got it," she says quickly, popping her plate in the microwave. After the machine beeps, she pulls out her food and walks to the table. Sitting down, she gives me raised eyebrows and shoots at glance at Ezra. I roll my eyes in return and she smirks. I try to take another bite of food, but I'm elbowed again by Zeb, which reminds me why I typically never sit by Zeb at dinner.

Trying to make light conversation, Hera speaks up. "What were you working on upstairs, Sabine?" The only reply she gets is a muffled "Stuff" from sabine's full-of-food mouth. Hera doesn't press her further but instead stands up. "Kanan, want me to take your plate?" she asks.

"Yes please," I respond as I hand her my plate.

"Boy, Ezra, you sure were hungry. Would you like some more food?" she asks Ezra. He shakes his head 'no' but a faint growl from his stomach signals otherwise.

"I'll take that as a yes," she smiles and picks up his plate and returns to the kitchen. She comes back with a smaller portion of food for Ezra and puts his plate in front of him. She sits back down and in return I stand up and head into the kitchen to wash the dishes. Ten minutes later, Hera comes in with everyone else's plates and sets them down in the sink. "Thanks, love," she says, patting my shoulder.

"No problem," I respond kissing her forehead.

She smiles before heading back to the dining area. Over her shoulder she says, "I'll show Ezra where he'll be sleeping."

"'Kay," I reply.

* * *

Oh and about my Star Wars Rebels shirt, my parents got it online, but they wouldn't tell be where so, I guess that's not much help. But I have been watching Clone Wars during this Rebel Hiatus and it's been amazing! But let me hear what you all love about Clone War or Rebels and what you want to see in Season 2!

Comments, likes, follows and even flames are my fuel.

But always, May the force be with you!

~Skyler


	6. Chapter 6: Night Ponderings

Yeah yeah, short chapter, Sorry! *dodges rotten tomatoes* No really! I will update again either today or tomorrow with a longer chapter! And another chapter by the end of the week (hopefully) cause I have a lot of time during our drives to games for Volleyball so that's when I"ll be writing that bad boy and yup…not much else to say but enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 6: Night Ponderings

Hera takes me back to the guest room and asks if I need towels now or in the morning. I reply with a 'no' and say I'll take a shower in the morning, but I knew I wouldn't either way. I was planning on heading out first thing in the morning before anyone is up, and of course I knew better than to get undressed in a stranger's house. It left me in a vulnerable position and I hated that. My time on the street taught me to never do that.

"Goodnight, Ezra," Hera says as she turns towards the door. "Just come and wake up Kanan or I if you need anything," she says as she leaves.

"Okay, Goodnight Hera," I respond and she smiles warmly as she closes the door.

I sigh and sit down on the bed. It was gonna be hard to leave tomorrow. They remind me too much of my family and stir up too many past emotions. I shake my head and flop on my back on the bed. '_Thinking about the past will only stop me from moving forward.'_ I thought. I turn my head to the right and stare at the curtained window. It would lead to my escape...hopefully. _'Whatever,'_ I think. _'I can figure the logistics out in the morning.'_

I close my eyes, a soft smile appearing on my lips. _'They really are a nice family,'_ resounds in my mind as I drift off into sleep, thinking about my family and this new crew I've found, although if you asked, I couldn't tell you who my statement was about…

* * *

Well…please review, rate, follow, everything as always because they REALLY help. Like I eat them for breakfast because they help so muc-wait that doesn't make much sense… Anywho, I can guarantee that you guys will be back at "No! How could space dad do that to my Blueberry!" in my next chap, so I can wait for y'alls reactions.

May the Force be with you!

~S


	7. Chapter 7: A Bright Day…for an Escape!

*Chucks rotton tomato at audience(you know who you are)* LOOK WHO UPDATED! Anyways…Hope y'all are happy. I wrote this a lot in school and I hope it's pretty good. **BUT ALSO!** Thanks soooooooooo0oooOooo much for the reviews! They _really_ keep me going cause I mayormaynothavewantedtopostthischapterthistommorrow…but those tomatoes keep me going!

Also, in case you forgot since I didn't say it last chapter: I don't own rebels…obviously. :/

* * *

Chapter 7: A Bright Day for...an Escape?!

I stepped out onto the porch, a mug of coffee in my hands. The sun was already shining, casting a bright, warm glow over the land as it ascended into the sky. Taking a sip from my cup, my mind wanders back to the conversation Hera and I had last night.

**************(lol flashback ftw)************

_I walked into the hall as Hera was coming out, effectively stopping her. _

_"Hey," she says, leaning up against the wall, knowing that I had a reason in stopping her, and didn't just "want to tuck the kid in and say goodnight". _

_"Hey," I respond. We look at each other for a moment and just give each other a little smile, both of us glad to have some peace in the house. "So, I was thinking tomorrow I would drive to the registry Union and see what I could find on this kid," I said, jabbing a thumb in the direction of the guest room door. _

_"I agree," She replies, nodding. "I also think we should try and foster him. By the looks of him..." She didn't need to finish for me to get the message. I could tell by the kid's threadbare clothes and scrappy hair that he had it rough and could do with some foster time, away from wherever he was staying. _

_"So it's decided," I say. "I'll go into Capitol City tomorrow and get his info and the paperwork." _

_"Sounds good, love," she replies and gives me a quick peck on the cheek. "Goodnight," she says heading for the steps to our room. _

_As soon as I heard Hera begin ascending the steps, I hear a cross between a whisper and a shout from the kitchen calling, "Hey, you want some ice cream?" _

_I shake my head and chuckle to myself before calling out, "Aren't you supposed to be in bed, Sabine?" _

_She doesn't respond but I hear her getting out a second bowl as walk towards the kitchen..._

**************(end of flashback)*************

I take another sip, smiling into my cup as I do so. Hera's voice from inside the house draws me back into the door frame. "Hey!" she says. "Don't forget your ID card."

She hands it over and I slip it into my back pocket. "Thanks," I respond. "Wouldn't want to leave without that." We both lean against the door frame and stare at the awakening morning. _'I love when it's so quiet...'_ is the last thought I have before being rudely interrupted.

"**BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!**"A loud alarm blares through the still air. _'Who the hell opened their wind-'_ my thought is once again cut short as I find my answer. A mass of blue hair and orange cloth half jumps, half tumbles out of the window. 'Ezra?' He looks up at me, our startled eyes meeting for a minute before he rushes to his feet. 'Ezra!' My face pinches into a scowl as I rush over and block his escape.

_'How was I supposed to know that the window buzzer would still go off, even though I thought I turned it off! Ugh!' _

I catch eyes with Kanan before I quickly stand up and look around, trying to find a quick escape. He notices my plot too quickly and blocks my escape.

"So..." I said nervously, yet trying to act nonchalant. "How's your morning?"

Kanan growls, rolls his eyes, and grabs ahold of my shoulder. Pushing me into the door and into Hera, he glowers, "Keep an eye on him." He then turns on his heel and marches down the stairs and towards the driveway.

"That was _quite_ graceful," Hera says as she turns us both around and leads me back inside with her hand on the small of my back. All I can do is sigh and rub my head, an embarrassed blush spreading on my cheeks, as she closes the door behind us.

I grab the kid before he can make another move. _'Saying suave's not going to help you here!_' I think angrily in my mind. I half throw, half shove Ezra into the doorway and Hera..which I regretted for her sake. "Keep an eye on him," I say roughly. We make eye contact for a brief moment and she gives me a little nod before I turn head and heels and stomp my way down the steps and towards the driveway. Hera says something and I hear a door close shut but I'm already swinging my leg over my motorcycle, "The Phantom" as I call it, and starting the engine. I pull out of the driveway and speed down the road, sighing. _'Well. Today is already at a great start.'_

* * *

Alright! Hope y'all enjoyed this, especially Blueberry's escape fail, Sabine and Kanan bond time, and Kanan's bike "The Phantom". That is legit one of my favorite parts. XD But of course I'm gonna get more comments like "Why would space dad chuck Ezra like that!?" or "How could he sling blueberries at Hera? She is legit a goddess!" (Heh. Mythology pun.)

But since y'all have been so amazing, I'll leave you with this bonus idea that i probably should have added but eh. I'm tired.

May the force be with you and that jazz! ~S

**Bonus:** Imagine Kanan storming off to his bike and then realizing he forgot his keys and having to walk back into the house past Hera and Ezra. And then Hera laughing so hard. Idk, just thought it would be cute/funny, I mean he did almost forget his ID card, if not for Hera. (If anyone could draw that, I would love you forever cause I'm too busy to -_-)


	8. Chapter 8:The Boy Who Cheated the System

Hey! I'm not dead! *Tomato hits square in the face* Enjoy…. (I Still don't own Star Wars…T-T)

* * *

_Chapter 8: The Boy who Cheated the System_

**Kanan POV:**

I think driving is always the best in the early morning: it's cool outside and there's hardly ever any traffic, well of course until you get into the city. There's always so much traffic and crime there. Luckily I wouldn't have to travel too far into Lothal today, since the Adoption Center was closer to the outskirts of town (and far away from the bad parts of town). I tried not to think about it or this morning's events too much but rather focus on the nice morning and the wind whipping through my hair. After about another twenty minutes I pull off the main highway onto a divergent street that would lead me to the Center.

Upon arriving, I pull of my helmet and check my hair in one of the side mirrors (I definitely had to look presentable in front of Ms. Tua…or else she wouldn't even consider me for a possible adoption.). I huff a sigh upon realizing I had to redo my hair, so I quickly set down the helmet and re-tame my hair. I finish and grab my helmet, some info papers from my bag and stuff them into my helmet, and finally grab the bag and sling it over my shoulder. I know I said that the Center was a good ways from the bad part of the city, (and there were actually trees around the perimeter of the place), but you could never be too careful (especially with a shiny motorcycle helmet that any _nerfherder_ would _love_).

I open the glass doors of the Center, and looking around I noticed that everything looked so new and shiny. Of course, I also knew that had something to do with Ms. Tua's obsession with cleanliness and order. "Oh, hello Mr. Kanan!" Marketh Tua says from her reception desk in the center of the room. She barely looks up from her screen and furious typing as I walk to her desk. "What brings you out here this time?" she questions ending her typing after a few more clicks and looking up at me politely. That was Maketh Tua for you, always down to business.

"Well, I am here to look up some info about a kid," I say, pulling the slightly crumpled papers out of my helmet. Tua watches me skeptically with her eyebrow raised as I do this, first eying the helmet then myself as I hand her the papers. She takes them from me rather begrudgingly and attempts to smooth them out on her desk.

"Hmm, Bridger," she mumbles, looking at the papers. "Let me see." She's back to her furious typing and bored as can be, I look around the stark white room. It had a couple of posters on the walls, mostly saying what papers and authorizations it took to be registered as a foster parent. I shuttered thinking back on when Hera and I first began registration. There were so many tests and papers and I practically had to sell a lung and half my soul to finally be registered. I shuttered thinking back on that time. After staring at the posters and the couple of chairs for a few minutes I turned back to look at Tua. I noticed a new glint of something metallic on her finger, despite them about to make the keyboard start smoking mind you, and attempting to break the silence, I ask about it.

"Is that the certain ring that I think it is, soon to be _Mrs._ Tua?" I ask slyly leaning on the desk head on fist. Surprisingly, she stops her typing to look up and smile at me.

Extending her hand briefly for me to see she says excitedly, "It sure is!", before returning to typing.

"Well who's the lucky fello-" I start before a door opens to the left and out walks the groom to be himself.

"Well hello Kanan! What are you doing here?" a gruff, slightly sarcastic voice says.

I should have known…

"Hey Kallus!" I say through a huge fake smile. "I could ask you the same thing! Heh." He first walks over and shakes my hand, totally as if he didn't just fire a gun at me the other day and then walks over to Tua and kisses the side of her head, but she's too immersed in the computer to acknowledge him.

He looks down at Tua's papers and then at her and asks, "So what are we lookin' up?" When he doesn't get a response, he looks up at me. I'm unsure if I should tell him and risk Kallus recognizing Ezra from the other day or leave the air filled with an awkward unanswered question, but before I make up my mind, Tua starts talking.

"So Kanan, I found that albeit Ezra being in the system, he's been registered as a 'Missing Person' for 8 years, and possibly presumed dead."

"Huh. Who'd have thunk it?" I reply, shrugging my shoulders. A bunch of thoughts began filling my mind. _'This kid is definitely not dead, but he might end up with this massive stunt he's apparently been pulling.'_ "Well, thanks for the info-" I begin saying, eager to get back home and report this to Hera, as I pick up my helmet turn to leave.

"Mr. Kanan, this is some very odd info, and if you don't mind me asking, where did you acquire this?" she asks skeptically. I turn back around and see that Tua and Kallus have matching expressions of distrust and skeptical eyebrows. _'No wonder they're getting married,' I think sarcastically._

"I, uh…just heard about him…" _'Lying skills don't fail me now!'_ "…on the news awhile back and thought I would…investigate, but I didn't have a chance to come here until now, so yeah…" I mumble. _'Way to end a lye, Kanan,'_ I think as I mentally facepalm myself.

"Oh, okay," Tua replys. _'She bought that?! Alrighty then!'_ "Well, if by anychance you do find him or any info on him, Mr. Kanan, it would be greatly appreciated if you notified us."

"Will do, Ms. Tua!" I say, exiting out the door. I turn to look back at her and Kallus and tip a pretend hat as I say, "Mr. Kallus,". Once outside the door, I practically speed walk to _The Phantom_ and hop on as quickly as I could and speed away.

* * *

**Kallus POV:**

Maketh and I watch Kanan through the glass doors of the Center as he hurriedly walks out the door and then drives away. All of a sudden he seemed very shaken and fidgety. "I think he knows something, Maketh," I speak quietly, stroking my chin in thought.

"Perhaps," she replies, starting back on her typing. "He did turn very stiff after I gave him the info…" My eyes narrow at that and a slight grin appears on my face.

"Maybe we should call someone," I say, still staring out the door where Kanan Jarrus was just a few minutes ago. Maketh suddenly stops typing upon hearing this and she looks up at me with wide eyes. I briefly look at her and then turn to go to my own office towards the back. "I'll get the Inquisitor on the phone."

* * *

Sh*t is going down, but I hope you all still enjoyed this chapter!

Really sorry that this took forever to post, but this was the main chapter I had been planning from the beginning so I wanted it to be the best! (And I think it is. I mean it was certainly the most fun to write so far!)

I hope you guys have a great Holiday season, and I think as my gift to you, I'll type up some of my character notes as an added bonus, so expect those soon! (They'll also explain way Kallus was at the Adoption center.)

Also, how about _Star Wars: The Force Awakens?!_ It was amazing! If you've seen it let me know in the comments {_No spoilers please!_} or message me if you want to talk about it (I don't bite)!

As always, May the Force Be with You!

~Skyler


End file.
